


Grounding the Detached

by Tony_stark24



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_stark24/pseuds/Tony_stark24
Summary: Tony and Peter have a heart to heart and then Peter surprises Tony with something big at his graduation.Literally thought of this while eating dinner. Please enjoy this tiny amount of family love we all wish was real.





	Grounding the Detached

“Do you think they will go away?”

“No, I don’t.”

Peter huffed a shaky breath out, he curled deeper into the arms holding him.

“I want it to stop.” 

Tony kissed the top of his head, “I wish I could make it go away.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Tony cut him off.

“You were gone. For five years I woke up every night questioning why it had to be you, out of everyone on this Earth it had to be you. I would get out of bed and walk down the hallway and stand in your room. I never touched anything, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It was yours, not mine. I knew you were coming back. Now you are here, and I still wake up every night wondering why it had to be you. Now when I walk down the hallway to your room I see you sleeping, breathing, alive. And it takes my breath away because for five years you were gone.”

Peter clenched his teeth and tried to move to face Tony, but the arms around him held steady.

“The nightmares will never go away. But once you find something in the real world to ground yourself, they won’t make you feel so detached and alone anymore.” 

“I never thought I would be here. I was awake while in the Stone and no one else was, I had no one to talk to. When I close my eyes I right back there, alone. I would scream for hours, trying to gain anyone’s attention. It felt like an eternity.” Peter said with a shaky voice.

“I am never bringing you to space, or the sky, or outside the tower, you are staying right here for the rest of your life. in my arms where I know no one can touch you.”

Peter giggled and turned to face Tony, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For grounding me when I feel detached.”

_______________________________-

A year later….

“Standing here today, I would have never imagined my life to end up like this. I am proud of every single one of you, for your accomplishments and hard work ethics. I believe everyone in this room will succeed great things and be the standing force behind a better generation. Congratulations class of 2020, we did it!” Peter yelled into the microphone.

All the student and proud parents clapped and cheered.

Peter raised his hand in the air and the crowd quieted down.

“I would like to take a second of your time to honor someone very important to me. When I was little and running around in an Iron Man costume I would have never guessed that when I was a teenager I would be living with the man himself. I never expected that said man to stay up late into the night and help me with my homework. Nor was I ready for the constant phone calls and texts worrying over where I am when its past 8pm. I never knew what a true family was, I never really had one. My dad passed when I was little, and I accepted that I would never have the same experience as others when it comes to that standard family. I’ve found I am perfectly okay with that, because my version of family is one man sitting in the stands. The man who takes me to little cafes outside of the city one day and throws candy and coffee at me to stay away during a 24-hour lab binge the other day. My family is coming home to the Avengers watching a movie on the couch and a spot saved for me. I owe it all to one man, and as of about 3 hours ago that man is now officially my father!”

Peter beamed at the shocked look on Tony’s face, the crowd in the stadium went wild and not even 10 seconds later Tony had run up on stage and hugged Peter to the point of lifting him off the ground.

30 minutes later the duo was walking out of the stadium and approaching the Avengers, Happy, and Pepper. 

Tony threw an arm around Peters shoulder and yelled out to the crew they were going out to dinner.

Everyone piled into the car and Tony and Peter raced to catch up.

Before they got in the car Tony stopped them abruptly.

Peter giggled at the action then heard his now father whisper into his ear, “Are you sure?”

Peter knew he was talking about the adoption.

“Of course. I wanted this for a while now. Are you okay with it? Pepper and I did it this morning I can ask her to reve-“

“No. No, this is-is perfect. I’ve never wanted anything more than this.”

Peter smiled really big and hugged his father tight.

The next morning the media and tabloids went wild over the announcement, speculations went wild as well and Peter and Tony laughed over the conspiracy theories at breakfast.

“I think I know just the trick to make this really blow up.” Tony said with a smile.

Peter cocked his head to the side and gave his father a weird look.

Before Peter could even react, he saw a bright flash and scoffed when he realized his picture had just been taken.

Peter then got a notification a minute later that TherealTStark just posted a picture.

It was of Peter right then, with unruly curls sticking everywhere and a fork with a piece of pancake barely hanging on. Peter still had that confused look in his eye but there was happiness written on his face at the same time. The caption read…

“Thank you for grounding me when I feel detached, son.”


End file.
